L'amour, encore et toujours
by Manu51
Summary: Durant la guerre contre les Sylvidres, Ramis et Nausicâa commencent à se rapprocher.
1. Chapter 1

L'amour, encore et toujours

Chapitre 1 

Nausicâa était vraiment bouleversée. Depuis qu'ils avaient capturé Erosa, une Sylvidre qui combattait pour servir la reine Sylvidra, Ramis passait tout son temps auprès d'elle. Lorsqu'elle lui demandait pourquoi il passait autant de temps en compagnie de la prisonnière, Ramis lui répondait simplement qu'il ne faisait qu'exécuter l'ordre d'Albator qui lui avait demandé de bien surveiller Erosa. Cependant, Nausicâa n'en croyait rien. Selon elle, Ramis était tombé amoureux d'Erosa et n'osait plus la quitter de peur qu'elle ne s'auto-détruise ou tente de s'échapper.

La jeune femme était perdue dans ses pensées et Albator le remarqua immédiatement. Son officier supérieur avait l'esprit ailleurs depuis quelque temps et il devait savoir pourquoi. Il marcha vers elle et s'adressa à la jeune femme.

« Nausicaa, je peux te parler un moment? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, capitaine. Je vous écoute.

-Pas ici. Allons plutôt dans mon bureau. Je veux te parler de quelque chose de personnel.

-D'accord, je vous suis. »

Albator se tourna vers son second, Alfred, qui était affairé comme d'habitude avec l'un de ses modèles à coller.

« Alfred, prends la barre. Je dois m'entretenir avec Nausicâa pour raison personnelle.

-À vos ordres, capitaine. »

Albator se mit donc en marche vers son bureau suivi par Nausicâa qui se demandait à quel sujet il voulait lui parler. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, Albator se présenta devant la porte qui coulissa pour les laisser entrer. Il alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et se versa un verre de vin.

« Je t'en prie, tu peux t'asseoir.

-Merci, capitaine. »

La jeune femme s'assit sur l'un des chaises situées devant le bureau de son supérieur et attendit qu'il parle. Il s'éclaircit la voix et ouvrit finalement la bouche.

« Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi je voulais te voir, commença-t-il.

-En effet, dit Nausicâa. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal, capitaine?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu exécutes un très bon travail. Le motif pour lequel je t'ai convoqué ici est en fait d'un tout autre ordre.

-Puis-je connaître ce motif?

-Eh bien, j'ai cru remarquer quelques changements dans ton comportement ces derniers temps, dit Albator.

-Quel type de changement?

-Tu sembles un peu nerveuse lorsque Ramis est près de toi, voire même timide. Et puis, je sais que tu es jalouse d'Erosa et que tu crois que Ramis est amoureux d'elle.

-Comment savez-vous tout ça? demanda Nausicâa. Je ne vous en ai rien dit.

-J'ai des yeux pour voir, Nausicâa. Un bon capitaine voit tout ce qui se passe entre les membres de son équipage.

-Donc, vous savez…

-…Que tu es amoureuse de Ramis, compléta Albator. Malgré que tu t'efforces de n'en rien laisser paraître, je sais reconnaître les signes. Ramis s'en est probablement aperçu aussi mais il n'ose pas t'en parler.

-Je l'avoue, capitaine. Je suis amoureuse de lui depuis quelque temps. Quand il est monté à bord la première fois, mon cœur s'est emballé. Ensuite, quand il est brièvement retourné sur Terre, j'étais déçue car je croyais ne jamais le revoir. Quand il est revenu, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie.

-Je comprends. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je n'ai rien contre une éventuelle relation amoureuse entre toi et Ramis, tant que ça ne nuit pas à vos responsabilités respectives au sein de _l'Atlantis._ Vous avez tous deux des responsabilités importantes et je ne pourrais tolérer que cela nuise à votre travail, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

-Parfaitement, capitaine, dit Nausicâa.

-Très bien, dit Albator en souriant. Je voulais être certain que les choses soient claires. Si vous voulez être ensemble, vous avez ma bénédiction.

-Merci, capitaine.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Ce sera tout. »

Nausicâa quitta le bureau de son supérieur pour retourner à son poste à la timonerie. Pendant ce temps, Erosa s'était encore transformée et avait pris l'apparence de la mère de Ramis. Il s'agissait en fait d'un stratagème de la part d'Erosa pour le duper. Convaincu qu'il s'agissait vraiment de sa mère, Ramis aida Erosa à s'échapper. Ils se rendirent sur Uranus qui abritait une base Sylvidre.

Lorsque Ramis se rendit compte qu'il avait été trompé, et qu'il avait aidé Erosa à s'échapper et non pas sa mère, il crut qu'il mourrait de honte. Il appréhendait la réaction du capitaine face à cette erreur qui ressemblait à une trahison. Cependant, Albator ne le réprimanda pas et se montra même compréhensif envers lui. Il recommanda toutefois à son jeune responsable de l'armement de se montrer plus prudent à l'avenir. Ramis jura de faire plus attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Plus tard, alors qu'il se reposait dans sa cabine, Ramis repensait à sa mésaventure. Il avait appris énormément ce jour-là. Les apparences pouvaient parfois être trompeuses, il le savait à présent.

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par des pas dans le couloir. Les pas s'immobilisèrent devant la porte de sa cabine puis s'éloignèrent. Ramis sortit de sa cabine et vit Nausicâa.

« Nausicâa? Que fais-tu là? demanda Ramis.

-Eh bien, en fait je voulais te parler, répondit la jeune femme.

-Accompagne-moi dans ma cabine, nous y serons plus tranquilles pour discuter.

-D'accord. »

Ils entrèrent dans la cabine de Ramis qui s'empressa de remettre en fonction le système de verrouillage de la porte.

« Alors, à quel sujet veux-tu me parler? demanda Ramis.

-Premièrement, je dois te dire que j'ai été très peinée que tu passes autant de temps auprès d'Erosa, dit Nausicâa.

-Vraiment? Pourquoi?

-Je croyais que tu étais amoureux d'elle et je ne pouvais pas le supporter, répondit Nausicâa.

-Dois-je comprendre par là que tu es amoureuse de moi? demanda Ramis, qui espérait que la réponse serait oui.

-En effet, répondit la jeune femme. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais rien ressenti de tel pour un homme.

-Je t'aime aussi, Nausicâa. Je t'ai aimée dès que je t'ai vue la première fois. Quand je suis retourné brièvement sur la Terre, tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

-Oh, Ramis! Je suis si heureuse! s'exclama Nausicâa en se jetant à son cou. »

Ramis l'entoura de ses bras et caressa ses cheveux. Il aimait tant l'avoir ainsi serrée contre lui. Il se jura de la protéger fut-ce au péril de sa vie.

« Nausicâa? dit-il soudain.

-Oui?

-Je veux que tu saches que si je passais autant de temps avec Erosa, c'était principalement parce qu'elle avait la faculté de prendre la forme physique de ma mère. Je croyais à tort qu'il s'agissait vraiment de ma mère, mais c'était de cette manière qu'elle me dupait. Mais, je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. C'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre.

-Ça me rassure de le savoir, dit Nausicâa en lui souriant. Je suis navrée d'avoir pensé que tu aimais Erosa.

-Ne le sois pas. J'aurais dû tout t'expliquer dès le début, pour éviter tout malentendu, dit Ramis. Je ne suis pas fier de moi, tu sais.

-Je te pardonne. L'amour que je ressens pour toi est plus fort que tout. »

Nausicâa s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Ramis, un peu pris au dépourvu, — sa dernière copine remontait à quelques années, — hésita un peu puis l'embrassa à son tour avec fougue. Leurs langues se touchèrent et s'engagèrent dans un espèce de ballet frénétique.

Dès cet instant, Ramis savait qu'il allait tout faire pour rendre Nausicâa heureuse. Le bonheur de la jeune femme était devenu sa nouvelle priorité et venger la mort de son père venait d'être relégué au second rang.

Tout à coup, Ramis mit fin au baiser, paniqué à l'idée d'une certaine pensée qui venait de lui germer en tête.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Ramis? demanda Nausicâa.

-D'après toi, que dira le capitaine Albator en apprenant notre relation? demanda Ramis, anxieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet, je lui en ai parlé. Il m'a dit qu'il n'a rien contre dans la mesure où ça ne nuit pas à nos responsabilités respectives au sein du vaisseau, répondit la jeune femme.

-Tant mieux, ça me soulage, dit Ramis avec un sourire. Après tout, il n'y a qu'ici que je puisse désormais vivre en homme libre. Je suis ici pour défendre mes convictions, et je me battrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour que le Bien triomphe des Sylvidres.

Nausicâa approuva en hochant la tête et posa sa main sur celle de Ramis. Ce dernier se leva et marcha vers le mur qui se trouvait à côté de la porte de sa cabine. Il abaissa la manette qui contrôlait le verrouillage de la porte, de manière à ce qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés. Il revint ensuite vers elle en descendant la fermeture-éclair de sa combinaison, révélant ainsi son torse que la jeune femme trouvait fort attirant.

« Es-tu certain que c'est bien prudent que nous fassions cela maintenant? demanda Nausicâa.

-Tu n'en as pas envie? demanda Ramis, les yeux brillants de désir.

-Bien sûr que j'en ai envie, mais le vaisseau peut entrer en alerte à tout moment.

-Si c'est le cas, l'alarme va nous en avertir, assura Ramis. Il faut avoir du plaisir dans la vie, Nausicâa, car la vie tient à bien peu de choses.

-Tu as raison. »

Elle commença elle aussi à descendre la fermeture-éclair de sa combinaison, l'enleva et la jeta au sol. Elle fit de même avec son pantalon et aida le jeune homme à retirer le sien. Ils n'étaient à nouveau plus qu'en sous-vêtements et Nausicâa remarqua qu'une bosse déformait ceux de Ramis. Amusée, elle s'agenouilla devant ce dernier puis baissa son sous-vêtement, libérant le membre viril du jeune homme.

Nausicâa le prit dans sa main pour le masturber tandis que Ramis se mit à haleter de plaisir sous les caresses expertes de l'officier supérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se mit à le sucer avec avidité, comme si sa vie entière en dépendait. Dès l'instant où elle avait vu Ramis, Nausicâa l'avait désiré et ne se gênait pas pour lui faire plaisir à présent.

La jeune femme cessa tout à coup ce doux traitement et retira son soutien-gorge de même que sa petite culotte. Ramis se coucha sur son lit et la jeune femme veilla à laisser son sexe près de la bouche de ce dernier. Ils commencèrent ainsi à s'entre-dévorer mutuellement. Ramis faisait pénétrer sa langue dans le sexe de Nausicâa, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisirs étouffés par la fellation qui lui faisait.

Le temps semblait s'être soudainement arrêté et plus rien n'avait d'importance pour eux; que l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre et les actuels ébats dans lesquels ils étaient plongés corps et âmes. Car il ne s'agissait pas que du contact de leur nudité réciproque; il s'agissait avant tout d'une sorte de symbiose, de lien établi entre eux que rien ne réussirait à briser; du moins l'espéraient-ils.

Ils cessèrent de s'entre-dévorer puis Nausicâa se coucha sur le dos, les jambes écartées, envoyant ainsi une invitation bien claire à son compagnon. Ramis ne se fit pas prier et fit pénétrer sa virilité dans l'intimité moite de Nausicâa. Il se mit ensuite à faire un mouvement de va-et-vient, ce qui ne tarda pas à déclencher les cris d'extase de la jeune femme qui se sentait vraiment au septième ciel.

Tout à coup, l'alarme retentit, interrompant ainsi leurs ébats amoureux.

« Merde! dit Ramis, furieux.

-Nous devons nous dépêcher, un vaisseau des Sylvidres doit être en vue, dit Nausicâa. Viens, le devoir nous appelle. Nous poursuivrons plus tard.

-D'accord, allons-y. »

Ramis se retira de la jeune femme et tous deux se dépêchèrent de se rhabiller. Ils sortirent ensuite de la cabine et sautèrent sur les flèches automatiques pour se rendre à la timonerie de l'Atlantis.


End file.
